Tonight I'm yours 2
by love-and-joy
Summary: Its a sequel to Tonight I'm yours, Kiyomaro pays a visit to Megumi days after he went to England.


**A/N: I DON'T OWN ZB.**

Today, Kiyomaro's coming. He's coming for paying Megumi a visit. Only few photoshoots, she'll be ready in time. This was her last photoshoot for the day, for the rest of the day or at least for night she will be alone, alone with _him._ How long has she been waiting for him, missing him like hell!

She kept on a bright smile, as she focused on her make-up, looking at the mirror. Applying some serenity blue eye shadow and baby pink blusher.

Then she slipped out of her previous outfit, a sleeveless button-up and a flirty skirt. And changed into a neon bikini. Tied into a knot at the middle, sporting her clevage which was slightly hidden under the furls of the top. And the bottom, was with beads on one side of her left leg. She began brushing her hair, dating back to the tough schedule of last week. She'd really packed up everything, to make enough time for Kiyomaro. Three concerts, numerous photoshoots and recordings for CDs and five talk shows...horrible...

She didn't want to be disturbed when with him, by phone calls. _He's a space engineer now..._ she sighed. "How I want to see him...irresistible...!" She muttered to herself, applying some rose quartz pink lipstick on her lips. Pouting, then examining herself in the mirror, finally pushing a flower wrath over her head as a crown, her hair puffing down below it...

 _Perfect..._ she thought... _if...only I could be dressing for him now._ Her eyebrows drawn upwards together...then she heard her manager call: "Megumi-chan...are you ready..."

"Yeah..." She yelled back.

Just few poses, it was all over, now all she knew was to warn her manager for privacy, she'd to keep it a closely guarded secret, and then nothing only Kiyomaro!

She changed into a baggy full sleeved tee and jeans, without wasting much time she darted towards her car, then to her appartment.

As soon as she reached home she began preparation for the dinner. What shall be the menu...she tried to decide pressing her fingers against her lips. Speaking of lips, she could still taste his lips on hers, the last time they'd kissed. This time she decided that surely she'll nibble slightly 'cause she'dn't last time as his lips were cut.

She felt butterflies in her stomach, as her lips curled upwards at the corners. She tied her appron behind her back.

"Kiyomaro's mom says he likes croquettes, I'll make some for him."

She kept on smiling as she chopped vegetables. Humming softly, she prepared their food.

It started raining, it had been rained she last saw him. Now, she'd gotten to love the rains. She set the food on the table, covered it so that it would remain warm. She had the notion that he'll reach at any moment, she didn't get the time to dress up, dress up for him. Let it be. She waved off her thoughts. She dashed towards the front door as the door bell rang.

"Kiyomaro..." She jumped at him, wrapping her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her. Her legs wrapped around his waist, her face burrowed into his shoulder. He didn't let out a single word, just stroked her bourbon hair. His blazer that laid on his shoulder fell on the floor.

She raised up from his shoulder and kissed him on the left cheek, then right cheek, and finally she latched her mouth to his. Waves of pleassures clashing inside them. Brushing her tongue and tracing the outline of his mouth, she sent electric shivers to him.

She broke the kiss and locked eyes with him. "I missed you so much." She leaned over his shoulder and repeated..

"So much.." Then slightly nibbled his earlobe.

"I've missed you, too." He said. His hands under her butt, carrying her weight. She drew back and placed her hands on both sides of his neck and pressed her forehead against his. "Thanks, so kind of you for coming!" She whispered. He raised up and kissed her forehead.

"I'd promised I would, hadn't I?"

Then, he made her stand with a soft thump on the floor, she got him by his tie and dragged him inside...

"I've prepared dinner for us, a candle light ones...fufufu..." She giggled as she continued to drag him by his tie.

"Its not the time for dinner." He said.

"We're not gonna have dinner now." She replied.

 _I love that smile, how I've missed her smiling face, she looks prettier than ever._

"What are you thinking?"

"I love you," he whispered.

She smiled as She tilted her head towards him as a tumble of loose hair fell over her shoulder. She looked gorgeous even without make up. He stared at her for two long minutes.

Then he was thrown on the bed as she climbed up as well. She let him lay down with his head on her lap. As she softly, slowly, brushed her nails on his scalp. "I don't have much words to say." She muttered.

"Neither do I, silence, we can enjoy each others presence." He hushed.

She bent down to kiss him on the forehead, her hair falling over his face like curtains. She took his head in her hands slowly went down, grazing her dry lips over his skin, his nose and then his lips. They locked lips for a moment, then drew back a lil, then again doing the same. She messed up his hair as he only held her arms. He was still laying on her lap as she kissed him. His lower lip between her lips and vice versa. His hand went up to the nape of her neck as they continued to kiss.

She broke the kiss and raised up. He was panting slightly. She wrapped her arm around his neck and another curling up and down his hair. They stayed like that for a moment. Seconds later he got up, and turned towards her. "What are your plans?" He asked as set his index finger on the top of his tie knot.

She smiled, "you're going the right way."

"Oh really?" He chuckled as he untied his knot and the tie hung loose around his neck. He got on his knees and stretched forward, he's hands on the soft mattresses, he kissed her again.

She scooted herself close to him. And fiddled with his collar button. Hard to get. Plant few pecks on his lips, "I...love...you...my cutie pie."

After she was done with his collar button she kissed him just below his adam's apple. He inhaled sharply. She pushed back and he yanked her towards himself. Her breasts bumping into his chest. He gathered her in his arms as turned her back towards him, he pushed those dark tresses of hair off her back and draped his head into the crook of her neck, wrapping his arms around her stomach he showered her with kisses.

Her one hand holding on his arms and other on the side of his face, she kissed his unruly hair.

She turned around to look at him and pressed her head against his chest, undoing his shirt buttons one by one, he ran his hand down her spine then up from under her tee. She shivered at the contact at first. He could feel her beautiful curves and her skin was tight.

After undoing the last of his buttons she pushed back and he drew back his hand. She put her hands under his unbuttoned shirt over his chest. He pulled her closer and slip her tee off her shoulders revealing the straps of her lime green bra as she rubbed his chest.

"Wait a minute." She threw him back to the bed. And crawled over him. He entangled his legs with hers as she latched her fingers together over his chest and laid her chin over her hands.

"Y'know what?"She said dragging the tie off his neck and pulling off his shirt, revealing his strong physique.

"What?" He asked as she kept on rolling his tie.

"Torture you." She giggled like school child.

"Oh really? Torture huh." He joined her giggling then said "..okay I subject myself to you."

She showed her teeth and tied his hands together to the bed with his tie.

"Get,..." She cut him off with a kiss. A really, really passionate one. He felt his body temperature spiking up. She was so pasionate yet he can't get his hands on her, it was irresistible.

She slipped her hand back into his ebony hair pulling playfully his head sometimes, sometimes dragging him closer, she brushed her tongue over his lower lip, as if asking to be invited, he responded her by opening his mouth slightly, as she got in. She pushed back a lil then again smooched him, with her upper lip in between his lips and his lower lip in between hers. She slowly sucked in air.

Driving him wild with every plunge that his hands were tied.

She broke the kiss, and he was completely red and beads of sweat collected near his brows.

"Please untie me, its irresistible." He finally whispered with a small smile resting on his face.

"You underestimated me.." She pouted. "You had said you subject yourself to me."

"So..." Before he could finish she got up, and walked away from the bed. He laid there for few seconds with his top half bare.

"Well..." He tilted his head towards her direction as she pulled off her baggy tee. His eyes widened. She threw her tee right on his face and walked towards him. She giggled as she pulled the tee off he's face, he's bangs covering his eyes slightly. He looked dashingly handsome.

"I beg you to untie me," he blurted out, he was more passive than last time and wanted to get his hands on her.

Her lime green bra was perfect with jeans. Her flat stomach was inviting his hands...of course which were tied up. "Not now, its the time for dinner," she leaned in to kiss him and then went outside the, picking up his white shirt with her.

He couldn't help but stare at her.

"Don't you want to know what's the menu?" She asked pouting.

"As long as I'm with you, I don't need food and water to live on." He had his eyes closed, but when opened them. He blinked in disbelief.

She wore his shirt _only._ It endded just below her thighs. One side off her shoulder. Obviously, his shirt was loose for her. She carried a large tray with three bowls on it, some cherries, a small bowl of whipped cream and two glasses.

"I'm gonna pamper you!" She set the tray aside and lit a candle, dimming the lights.

"But you're torturing me instead." It meant he wants to get his hands on her. A beautiful woman all over him.

She blushed blood red as she bowed her head in embarrassment. Her tresses falling over her face. She pushed those hair behind her ear and kissed her cheek. She smiled at him. "You satisfied me." She sat at the side of the bed and gave him a full upper-body massage. Not being able to touch her made his toes curl.

She took the chance to explore his strong features.

"Untie me" he began to whine but she won't listen to him.

She grazed her lips along his abdomen, chest, so cute dip in the collar bone, his neck, lips everywhere. "I'll take my revenge," he was getting impatient. He gave her a cute disatisfied look.

"Oww, you're so cute, look." She muttered as she served their meal. It contained rice and curry, pancakes, and obviously croquettes.

"Hey, croquettes are my favourite!" Exclaimed Kiyomaro.

"I know," she kept on a bright smile the whole time, "once your mom had told me." She finally untied him, and suddenly grabbed her in his arms and kissed her hard.

"Oh I see!" He finally pushed back.

She poured some juice into their glasses then grabbed a long chocolate bar in between her lips. He knew what to do next. He took a bite on the other end they chewed out on it until they kissed each other then they burst out laughing. Megumi settled herself on Kiyomaro's lap, feeding him croquettes.

He took his turn to feed her. They hold out their glasses to each other's lips. The pancakes were generously buttered. The curry was also fantastic.

"We have cherries for dessert, funny eh?" She chuckled.

"I like whipped cream," he said as he dipped one blood-red cherry into the snow-white whipped cream and hold it to her lips. She ate it. His fingers grazed her soft lips.

"Someday I'll bake you a cake," she fed him a whipped cream dipped cherry. "It'll be fun if you'll bake with me too." She said as he ate the cherry.

"What? Kitchen and me? Hell, no." He gave a terrified look.

She chuckled, "okay, which cake, umm...black forest."

"Its my favourite," he said.

"Same with mine, our choices are so similar." She leaned over and locked lips with him.

 **A/N: HOPE YOU LIKE IT. I'M SICK...*SNIFF* *SNIFF* ...*COUGH**COUGH*...**


End file.
